James Sirius Potter
James is the oldest son of Ginny and Harry. James was named after his paternal grandfather (James Potter) and his father's god father (Sirius Black.) First book In the first book James was in his first year at Hogwarts School. Before school began James went to Diagon Alley with his family to buy his school supplies. In Ollivander’s wand shop the first wand he tried caused a box of donuts to explode. The second one got his own shoes caught on fire. The third one caused all the lights to go out. However the fourth wand glowed, this is the wand that chose him. On the train on his way to Hogwarts, James met his cousin by marriage (Abby Creevey, the daughter of Gabrielle Delacour and Collin Creevey.) Then when the trolley came around James order four of everything and paid for it with is money from his volt. At Hogwarts James went with the rest of the first years to get sorted. The sorting hat told him he saw courage, strength, and a joy for adventure. James was scared of being put in slytherin when the hat said he was just like his father, however he was relieved when he was put in Griffandore. The first unit James learned in History of magic was his father's story. James had never been told all the details and was interested in learning the whole story. Just like his father James was very interested in defense against the dark arts class. During his first flying lesson James disobeyed an order and shot up into the air on his broomstick after Jane who had stolen something of Olivia's. After Jane chucked it James caught it right before it hit Hermione on the head. Hermione of course caught him but instead of expelling him, she had him join the Griffandore quiditch team as the seeker. In October James received a letter from his father informing of a sense of danger. The letter said that he, Abby and Ali needed to find an object the order had hidden at Hogwarts. So that night James and his cousins went to visit Hagrid using the invisibility cloak that his father had given him. There James learned the object he was looking for was the resurrection stone. After the visit James, Ali and Abby followed Hagrid into the forbidden forest where the centaurs informed them about blood magic and to go to the restricted section of the library to look it up. So when he did, he found the marauders map hidden in the book. The next morning James received a poem from his dad, which was the next clue. It took James a week to figure out what the poem meant. Once he did figure it out, James and his cousin followed a trace of water on the 7th floor and came across the room of requirements. In the room of requirements laid seven snitches on the table. James was the one who discovered the black shaped lightning bolt mark on the first snitch. However he had no idea where to open it until he received a letter from his dad. During the Christmas break James pranked his younger sister Lily after having received an embarrassing howler from her. As a punishment he was locked in a human size cage in his bedroom. He was only let out when his sister was attacked by Umbridge and he needed to get somewhere safe. After learning about the archway of death and that his father's god father Sirius black died in-front of it, James went looking for someone who knew how to bring Sirius back. He and his cousin found out the creator of the archway was still alive. James wrote a letter to her in hopes of her telling him how this was done. James only received a clue of two people he needed to find, so he as well as Ali, Abby and Olivia looked up the creators family tree to find out who it was they needed to find. Then before going home, James received a photo album from Hagrid just like the one his father had. Inside contained pictures from his childhood and first year of Hogwarts. James then boarded the train with the others and headed home. The last time James appeared in this book was at the very end, he was at the tribute with his family. James actually took part of the tribute and said the lines "They were family, friends and some were strangers, but they will always be missed and remembered. They were Hero's even if they didn't start out that way." Book 2 James was 12 years old and was in his second year in book two. He first appeared at home getting ready to go to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies. He was holding hands with his younger sister Lily who he is very protective of. When he arrived at Diagon alley with his family, he followed Ali to the wand shop where he met up with Abby as well. He then left with Ali, Olivia, Abby and Billy to buy the rest of his school supplies. It was mentioned for the rest of August James played around with minor magic. He once put a potion in his mother's drink and got grounded for it. At kings cross station he said bye to his family then boarded the Hogwarts express. On the train he joined Olivia, Ali and Abby. He also let Sunny sit with them and introduced her to the others. When he arrived at Hogwarts he sat at the Griffandore table watching the sorting. However he was more interested in Rebecca Summer who had joined Griffandore. The next morning James as well as Ali, Abby Olivia, Swan and Billy headed to the great hall and found the Summer twins and their cousin arguing. James interrupted them and asked to speak with them. After introducing himself and the others, Rebecca and Rosalie agreed to talk with them. James asked them if they would be able to help him bring back Sirius black (without saying his name though.) When he was asked if this person had a criminal record James said yes but he was framed. James was at the lake when Jane and Nutcracker challenged him and Olivia to a duel. He had just sent a letter to his grandfather (Arthur Weasley) that he wrote with Ali. When Jane made the first move James was thrown backwards. James then casted Acio wand, to retrieve Olivia's wand, then of course gave her back her wand. After the fight James received a letter from his grandfather and read it to the others back in the common room. In the middle of the night in early October, James saw on the map that Sunny and Rosalie were in moaning myrtles bathroom after hours. He woke up Ali, Olivia and Abby, and they went to investigate. In the bathroom James learned Sunny and Rosalie were making a cure for Sunny's grandfather. James helped by getting them beetle juice. James then helped make the cure every day, and was also informed about the death of Sunny's grandfather the night before Sunny was. The day Sunny learned about her grandfather's death, James received the certificate stating Sirius Black was innocent, which he had previously asked Arthur Weasley to write. Knowing Sunny was hurting and in need of her friends, he decided it wasn’t a good time to reveal he had gotten the certificate. When James received a letter, he informed everyone that it said Umbridge was plotting. He also went with the others to the common room when Rebecca and Rhiannon gave Olivia the potion. He was with Ali when they caught Rosalie talking with a ghost in the Ravenclaw common room. They had been there to force Sunny to go on a walk with them to get her exercise. He also around this time, finally announced he had gotten the certificate announcing Sirius Black was innocent. James was at home the night Umbridge died. After Umbridge was killed by Rebecca and Rosalie, James demanded them to reveal who they really were. Three days before Christmas break ended, James went to visit Luna, Neville and Sunny. James was alone with Sunny after her parents went to his house. James kissed Sunny on the cheek and got this warm feeling he couldn't explain. In January James invited Sunny to join him on a walk to the lake. On the walk James asked if Sunny had told anyone about the kiss, then informed he hadn't either. He knew it would be better for them to be just friends. James was informed by the Summer twins that the archway had moved to a new location. He was upset at first, but then helped the twins and others look for the archway in Hogwarts. After visiting Hagrid, James asked Hermione about it. James knew his aunt had lied to him about not knowing where the archway was but didn't push her. When James was approached by the Summer twins, he read the letter they had received. He agreed to hand over the stone to them after learning his father thought it was best. When Swan left the great hall after her food was turned into slugs, James went with the others to check on her. James had gone on the walk with Swan and the others when Swan was beaten up. It was James who ran to the castle to get madam Pomfrey when Swan was unconscious. When James went on another walk to the lake with his friends and cousins and Nutcracker came along James had his wand at the ready. On the way home for the summer, after saying bye to Hagrid, James joined Ali Abby Olivia Jane Swan Billy and Sunny in a compartment on the train. James' last appearance was at the tribute, which he took part in. Book 3 In book 3 James was 13-14 years old and a third year Griffandore at Hogwarts. He first appeared at home at the table. He was not directly mentioned except when Lily gave him his letter. James was then at the wand shop with everyone else. Once all the 11 year olds got their wands, James went with his dad and the others to buy the rest of his school supplies. At kings cross station James was teasing his brother by saying he might be in Slytherin. When it was time to board the train James got on with the others after saying bye to his family. He was then in the great hall at Hogwarts but wasn’t directly mentioned. For the first Hogsmead trip, James lent his invisibility cloak to Rebecca and Rosalie so they could go with him to Hogsmeade. James went with his friends and cousins to the shrieking shack, where he explained who it belonged to and what happened to its owner. When Rebecca and Rosalie got busted for being in hogsmeade underage, James admitted to Hermione that he lent them his invisibility cloak. That night James found his invisibility cloak on his bed with a note attached to it. When Hermione was petrified James went to the hospital wing to find her. James and Jane were in Herbology class when Neville taught them about quick sand. In early December James had gone to Hogsmeade with the others. When he returned he went with them to the Library where Rose was. When James and the others were in the hospital wing when Jane was petrified, James asked madam Pomfrey if she had seen Albus that day. Then when Ali and Abby didn't return from moaning myrtles bathroom, James and Olivia reported it to Professor McGonagall. When they were getting ready to go down the trap door, James grabbed the map and invisibility cloak. When they came across Fluffy James knew how to settle him, and whistled a tune to put Fluffy to sleep. In the second room through the trap door, James got on a broom stick to get the key one of the thousand pixies held. During this the pixies attacked him, however he still got the key and unlocked the door. In-front of the archway, James said Sirius Black over and over again as Rebecca waved the wand around the mirror. Then James drank the potion Hermione gave him and ended up back in the third floor corridor. When the rest of the gang were unpetrified James hugged them. He was going to hug Sunny as well but stopped himself and shook her hand instead. James then went home for the Christmas holidays. During the Christmas party, James wasn’t happy when he saw Albus following Sunny everywhere. So he went over to his brother and asked him to help wash the dishes. It was then mentioned James was talking with Grandpa James and Sirius. Then when the children were told to line up so Hermione could figure out who broke the chandelier, James was declared innocent right away. When they returned to Hogwarts James was annoyed that Albus was following Sunny around. So he asked Sunny to join him on a walk. However this walk included Albus but James pretended to be ok with it. Back in the common room James told Albus Sunny was too old for him, and that he was too young to date. This lead Albus to figure out James liked Sunny too. In an argument over it James accidently revealed he had kissed Sunny the year before over the Christmas break. For an entire day James avoided Sunny in case Albus had told her he had let their secret slip. Then the next day he went into the great hall and sat down beside Kate. When Albus and Sunny left without even looking at him, James asked Kate to hang out. They went to the common room to play wizards chess. During the next week James realized he liked Kate more than Sunny. James told Albus he was backing down and then shook his hand. Then the next day right before the quiditch game, James asked Kate out. Then he played the best game of quiditch ever. In February after getting permission to take Kate out to Hogsmeade for V-day, James used his invisibility cloak to sneak into the restricted section of the library to tell Kate. James then kissed her on the lips and they started snogging. They were then caught so they walked out of the library embarrassed. James took Kate to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. He then asked Kate to dance when a romantic song began playing. At the end of the date James helped her with her coat and held open the door for her. Later that day Neville Brought James to the hospital wing when Jamie was petrified. When Kate started crying when seeing her brother petrified James put his arms around her to comfort her. James then informed Hermione it was Nutcracer who had opended the chamber of secrets. He then lead Arthur, Sirius and Grandpa James to Nutcracker after locating him on the map. In the Slytherin common room when they found out Nutcracker wasen't there, James checked the map again and discovered Nutcracker was in Myrtle's bathroom. In the bathroom James was about to jump into the chamber after Nutcracker but was stopped by Arthur. James kissed Kate good bye at Kings cross station. His last apperance was at the tribute he was at the restaurant. Book 4 In book 4 James was 14-15 years old and a fourth year Griffandore at Hogwarts. James first appeared at home but was only mentioned when Austin Bones gave him his letter. James then acompanied his family to the Dursley's for a family dinner. There he was begged by his cousins to show them magic. When he had enough he waved his wand and gave his cousins donkey ears pig noses and beaver tails. James was grounded becuase of this and was brought straight home. James then of course was at Kings cross station and boarded the train. On the train ride to Hogwarts James sat in an compartment with Kate, Olivia, Jane, Albus and Sunny. James was then in the great hall at the Griffandore table watching the sorting but wasen't directly mentioned.